Sisterhood of the traveling pants Naruto style
by vampireluver96
Summary: Tenten Ino Hinata and Sakura are best friends, on there last day together they find magical pants, tens staying home for her moms wedding,Inos going to cheerleading camp,Sakuras going to her dads,and hinatas visiting her cousins. full sum inside.
1. last day together

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE IDEAS I GOT FROM SISTERHOOD OF THE TRAVELING PANTS, I DO NOT OWN THAT EITHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sumarie: Tenten Ino Hinata and Sakura are best friends, on there last day together before they part for the summer they find magical pants. Tenten staying home for her moms wedding and friends of the family are staying over. Inos going to cheerleading camp, where she'll be cheering for football teams, and shell meet the laziest guy ever. Sakuras going to her dads and the guy next door is a babe. And Hinatas visiting her cousins and bumps into a cute boy. Will the pants help them in times of need. based on the book/movie sisterhood of the traveling pants.**

It all started with a piar of pants. Why a piar of pants you ask? Because in the little thrift store in the little town of konaha there was a piar of blue jeans. Ill start at the begining, though it wasnt realy the begining to us.

We were walkking down the street when we saw our favorite trift store, so we walked in. We were looking through piles of clothes when Hinata found a piar of jeans.

"Here Ino thease are more your style" She siad handing them to our blonde friend Ino.

"NO Hinata you try them on, they would be perfect when you visit your cousins Suna." Ino insisted

"No I dont wear jeans" Hinata insisted

"Thats because you wont wear anything that shows you have a figure." I stated bluntly

"Yeah Tennies right" Sakura backed me up

"Now lets see you try them on." Ino insisted and pushed hinata into the changing room. The next time she came out she was in those magical blue pants. I decided to tease her.

"OH My God I didnt know Hinata had a figure!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Shut up Tennie, why dont you try them on?" She asked going back into the dressing room and coming out throwing the jeans at me.

"Hey I'm five inches taller than you, but hey Ill try them." I siad walking into the changing room and coming out in perfectly fitting jeans.

"So they fit?" Ino asked surprised

"yeah" I stated "Wierd, why dont you try them on Ino?"

"Ok but I dont know Im three inchs shorter than you,"

"Hey if it fit hina and then me who is 5 inches taller then it should fit you." And with that Ino went into the dressing room and came out.

"This is wierd" Sakura stated

"There fitting all of us so far try them sakura." Ino handed her the pants and when she came out they fit her too.

"Okay how can one piar of pants fit four girls who all have different jean sizes?" She asked

"Maybe there magic" I siad "And maybe there sopost to sybulize something." and with that we bought the pants.

That night we had a sleepover at Hinatas house, It was junkfood and soda for dinner

"Okay now we need to talk about the pants" Sakura siad in a scincere tone." Tonight is the last night before we part for the summer and thease pants will help us stay together when we are so far apart."

"And they travel amung us each girl gets a week with them," Ino continued

"And we have to write the most amazin thing that happened to us that week in a letter to the sister we are sending them to." Hinata went on.

"And after the summer is over we will write the most important things on the pants themself." I chimed in.

"Yeah so who gets them first?" Ino asked.

"How about we go backwords in alphabetacal order." Hina suggested so the order was this: Me Sakura Ino Hinata

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So we spent the whole night talking and doing other things:

"Oh this summer is going to be so boring without you guys, I'm going to dye" I yelled

"Ten, stop being over dramatic" Sakura stated.

"I've got to be or I wouldnt write good stories."

"Well then this summer why dont you write about what happened to us" Hinata suggested. (I wonder where she got the Idea)

"You know thats not a bad idea, we could e-mial and write to you about our summers and you can write a book, exept this one will real" Ino stated (Funny they think their real)

"Okay, but I'm still gonna die!" I exagerated. that was me the over dramatic one, sometimes?

"what ever ten" my blonde and pink headed friend siad.

"You know I told you, you could come and stay with me at my cousins house in Suna" Hina explianed

"Yeah I wanted to come but my parents siad no cuz thier re-newing their vows or something like that."

"We'll see each other at the August family picnic" Sakura chirped in. That was right we were all born in August, and scince we were ten instead of having four different parties we started a picnic and this year was important it was the sixteenth year of life.

"Well-" Hinata started but then looked at the clock,"Oh my god its already 9:00 and you guys have to go home."

We all siad our good byes and parted for the summer.

**A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter, yeah im making tenten a writer so sue me!!!! Wiat dont its fanfiction so arnt I alowed to write whatever I want. well plz review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. The first day apart!

**Hey this is vampireluver96 I just wanted to tell you how sorry i am for the late update well enjoy.**

**Tenten POV:**

When I got home I decided to take a shower, but I couldnt because of Sia, My older Brother. So I wiated in my room. Finally he came out so I took a shower. I put it on extra hot trying to releave the stress that hasn't even come.

WHen I was done I rapped a towl arround my head and another around my body, and walked out and saw Neji Hyuga leaning agianst my bedroom door smirking at me. (A/N her bedroom is right across the hall)

"Um hi Neji" I siad "You've gottin bigger"

"So Have you" He siad looking me up and down and suddenly I felt self concious and with a light excuse me I ran into my room. Just to tell you, Neji was full with muscels and pale but gorgeously pale.

I changed into something Ino told me I must have since it looked totaly hot on me. I dont get her at all, but she is the fasioneesta. It was a red sweater over a white tee with tight black jeans and red sneakers. I have to admit it is pretty cute.

Later I went down stares to find out me, the thing and my brother were the only ones in the house. I was so bored I decided to go on my laptop and cheak and see if the girls E-mailed me anything. Scince Sakura was on the otherside of the world it was already night there and she E-mailed me about a supper mysterious guy for a nieghbour, this summer.

Sakura's pov.

I got off of the plane to see my father wiating for me.

"Daddy" I yelled and hugged him

"Hey sweetie," He told me "How's your mom, and your friends"

"Good mom is doing great, Tenten's mom is getting remarried, Ino is going to cheerleading camp, Hinata is going to her cousins and I'm here." I siad smiling

We drove home and someone was sitting on a bench talking to my step mother it was another lady but that wasnt what caught my eyes it was the boy sitting next to her. He looked my age.

"Sakura so nice to see you agian." Lidia my step mother siad. "Meet our neighbours: Mikoto Uchiha and her son Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hello" I told them only to get a hello and a hn from them.

"Come on lets go in side and talk" Lidia suggested and all of us followed her, maybe this wouldnt be such a boring summer after all.

When we got inside, I could see that nothing changed.

"So, I've heard alot about you, Whats it like in japan?" Mikoto asked as soon as we all sat down.

"Well not that different. It's quiet, nice, I have alot of friends there."

"Yes, your dad told me about them. There's four of you right? And you've known each other scince birth?" She asked.

"Yeah, even before that, our parents took the same birth classes together. So, we knew eachother in the whomb." I explianed our history.

"I wish Sasuke had friends like that. All he has is his Myspace and Aim buddies.." She siad and I turned to him

"You have a myspace and an aim!?" I asked

"Yeah. Why?"

"I do too. Im Cherryblossomgurl123." I siad

"I'm Uchihamasterofthemasters." He responded.

"So who are some of your friends?" I asked.

"Well I have, OrangeNinja390 his real names Naruto, Lazystradigist900 he's shikamaru, and Hyugaprodigy101 his names Neji." He told me.

Wiat, Neji Hyuga?" He nodded. "My friend knows him, he's staying at her house."

"Yeah He I. me today saying he was staying at some hot chick's house that he knew when they were little."

"Wow, ten is gonna flip at that." The conversation pretty much went on like that. Untill it was time for them to leave.

"Well, I think we should go. Bye, Nice to meet you Sakura." siad

"Bye" I replied and when she was gone I went upstiars to my room.

Tenten POV:

Well it looks like Sakura's having fun.

"Yo, Ten!" I looked away from my computer and up at Sia. "I'm going out with my girlfriend so you and Neji, behave yourself." I glared and he smirked and left.

Oh look I got an E-mial from Ino.

Ino POV

The bus ride was long but fun. I already made friends with half the girls there. Not only that but there were boys and not just any boys football boys!!!!!!!!! As we drove by I could see some teams playing shirts and skins, and boy were the skins hot!!!

"Alright maggots, were here now I need you all to line up and when I give you your team name go to the flag with your team mascot on it!" Yelled Anko, our cheerleading adviser. "You will each be cheering for a football team, so act as peppy as you can while cheering them on."

"Alright My football players, Get in line accross from your flag!" Yelled a big bald man with scars on his face. I've heard of hm before, he was one of the best football coatches ever.

When we were all in our teams I was one of the Worriors. There were four teams: The Dinomites, The Worriors, The lions, and The Bears. The football team was full of really buff guys who all seamed alert, except one. One of them looked like he was so tired I think he was about to fall asleep. Now that I think of it he's kind of cute. He has pineapple shaped brown hiar and brown eyes. He was lean but built. This was going to be an interesting summer.

"Alright maggots you need to unpack and then report to the dining hall!" Anko yelled and we scurried to our cabins.

Hey I should e-mial tennie and tell her about the cute guy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tenten Pov

I closed my laptop. Now what was I going to do? I was alone with the thing, yes I still called him the thing, and I dont want him to know that I was bored.

"So Tenten, what do you want to do?" A deep vioce whispered in my ear. Oh my god, what was he trying to do?

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

I jumped up as fast as I could and ran to the door. I opened it and there stood my best guy friend, kiba, was there. He was holding his soccer ball and in his soccer outfit, a blue muscle shirt with black shorts and cleats. The rest of our scater gang, The Nins, was behind him.

"Yo Ten, you wanna come with us, were going scateboardin' and I heard that "the dodgers" were there?" Kiba asked. I smiled, this was my favorite thing ever!

"You know it!" We high fived. "Come in, I gotta change into my favorite scating outfit." I let them in and they all came into the living room.

"Your parents out?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah." I responded.

"Ten, who was at the door?" The thing just had to open his mouth didn't he?

"This is the Nins, the best scateboarding gang out there. This is Kiba, Shino, and Lee." I siad motioning to them when I siad their names. "Guys this is Neji He's staying with us for my mother's wedding." With that I siad my excuse I went up stiars and changed into my scating outfit.

**To be continued**

**Sorry for the long wiat hope you like it!**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**

!!

!!


End file.
